


Ready To Fly

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Broken Love, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrck Was Ready To Fly





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of Gar x Patrck and it's not edited, so please be easy. The original version of this is on my Wattpad, -silverminds-

The city looks so beautiful from here.... Patrck mused, his eyes scanning the busy city. His legs dangled off the edge of the building, the echos of the bustling city life roared below him. Cars honked and zoomed by, unaware of the life that was about to end, he chuckled, such a bitter thought.

He stood up shakily, balancing his weight. He didn't want to fuck up, his last moments couldn't be a mistake, this had to be perfect. He took in a deep breath, looking over the ledge onto traffic below.

Oh great..people... He thought with a sigh, people had gathered under the building, and he could make out the faint calls of people ushering him to get down, to move. Patrck shook his head. He had to do this.

* * *

 

Gar sighed, taking in a deep breath. His hands were shaking as he gripped the steering wheel, sweat beading on his forehead. He pressed his palm against the wheel and put as much pressure as he could on the gas, not caring if he was pulled over. He had to reach Patrck in time, he couldn't-

He saw Patrck.

People were crowding around the building, some crying and yelling for him to get off and come back down, others on the phone giving directions to ambulance, some pointing and recording the unfolding scene. He choked, a lump in his throat preventing him from crying out. He pushed open the car door, sprinting over to the building. People made a path for him, pity clear on most of their faces, he ignored them, he needed to get to Pat.

Stairs or Elevator?

Stairs or Elevator?

Stairs or Elevator?

He ran over to the stairs, ignoring the clerk, who yelled for him to slow down. He couldn't waste any time. He was sweating and his breath was ragged, he wasn't gonna make it.

He wasn't gonna make it.

He pushed open the door to the roof, his heart beating wildly. He looked around, desperate to see Patrck's face.

Where is he?

Where is he?

Gar saw him. He was smiling sadly, tears leaking out over his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gar...." He said, before pushing off the ledge, falling.

Gar let out a sob, tears pouring down his cheeks. He didn't need to look over the ledge to know Pat was gone; The loud cries and screams from the proved he was.

He fell to his knees, sobs racked his body, his head was between his legs, tears pooling between his legs in a puddle on the ground.

* * *

 

Patrck had to do this. He had to. This was the one thing he could control in his life, this was his one choice he could make by himself, and he was gonna take it.

He put one leg over the edge, the screams and cries got louder. He smiled, these people didn't care whether he lived out died, they just didn't want to see his body lie lifelessly on the hard concrete road. He put his arms out and sighed, the world was beautiful, too bad he had to live so soon.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Someone had pushed open the door, a loud bang signaling their presence. He turned quickly, startled. Gar stood there, his chest heaving and sweat pouring down his forehead. He smiled, he wanted to say goodbye to Gar, he really did, but unfortunately, he couldn't. He had to do this.

"Goodbye..." He whispered, smiling. He was ready to fly. He pushed backwards, falling gracefully off of the ledge.

"I love you..."


End file.
